


Can't Look at You Without Seeing Myself

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Finnseth Body Swap Au [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bodyswap, Demon Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, M/M, Masturbation, NOT BETA READ!, Prompt Fill, Sharing Clothes, also, hi the wwe roster is full of supernatural creatures, hmu if you wanna help by being a beta reader!, it's not mentioned but seth is a devil bird, tell me if there's anything to change, this is written for fred (artemidi) for giving me th idea and helping me out!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: All he wanted to do was get to his hotel room, pass out, and then deal with Raw the next day. It had been a long day of driving after the Elimination Chamber, and he was fucking tired. Apparently, the universe fucking hates him, because when he wakes up, he isn’t himself.Or, Finn and Seth swap bodies ala Freaky Friday





	Can't Look at You Without Seeing Myself

Nothing ever fucking goes Seth’s way, does it?

All he wanted to do was get to his hotel room, pass out, and then deal with Raw the next day. It had been a long day of driving after the Elimination Chamber, and he was _fucking tired._ Apparently, the universe fucking hates him, because when he wakes up, he isn’t himself.

That isn’t some sort of deep metaphor about how shitty he’s feeling after getting the shit kicked out of him. When he gets out of bed and looks in the mirror, he’s literally _not himself_. Instead of looking at his reflection, he’s staring at 5’11 of pure Irish muscle. Instead of his chest hair, there’s nothing spread over his pecs and abs, which are much more defined now. Where his long hair usually sat in a messy bun was short, choppily cut locks that stood up on one side of his head and lay matted on the other. Instead of brown eyes, electric blue ones look back. In place of his small, gapped teeth, neat, slightly uneven ones sit in his mouth.

Instead of looking at himself, he’s looking at Finn Bálor.

Before he has time to panic _externally_ , his phone rings, and he manages to drag himself away from the mirror long enough to check it. It’s Finn calling, and Seth’s stomach _drops._ He answers quickly.

“What the fuck is going on?” His own voice greets him, and shit if that doesn’t sound weird. There’s a panicked edge to the words, and Seth understands what’s happening, at least a little.

“So, I take it you didn’t wake up in your own body?” It’s weird to hear his words come out in a thick Irish accent, but that’s not the most bizarre part of his morning.

“I woke up as you. Are you me right now?” Finn asks, the panic in his voice rising to a near palpable level.

“Yup. Should we meet with the Ghoul Squad before Raw tonight?” He asks, pacing the length of his hotel room. The ‘Ghoul Squad’ is the group that deals with all the paranormal stuff on the roster, dubbed so by Dean.

A good chunk of the superstars on the WWE payroll are inhuman. Finn’s a demon, Dean is a werewolf, Roman is an incubus, and Becky is a host for Nantosuelta, the Celtic fire goddess, to name a few. Whenever anything like this happens, the Ghoul Squad are the group to go to.

“Sure. Should we give them a text?” Finn’s voice is getting slightly calmer, but not by much. Seth nods and then realizes that Finn can’t see him.

“Yeah. Do you still have Bálor riding shotgun, or should I worry about It as well?” Seth asks wearily. He hasn’t heard or felt anything that would point to the demon’s presence, but it’s better safe than sorry.

_Why hello there, Kingslayer._

Fucking hell. “That answers that. Is there anything I should know about dealing with Bálor?” Seth questions, tampering down the fear rising in his belly. Bálor sounded nothing like he imagined. Its voice was more of a feeling than a sound, but it was smoother than Seth thought it would be, less guttural.

“Just try not to piss It off. It’s really not that difficult to deal with. The hardest part is keeping It in check. It will tell you to unleash It and let It get revenge on everyone that’s ever hurt you, but you get used to it.” Finn sounds nonplussed like he’s talking about an annoying friend asking to borrow money instead of a demon king asking about death and destruction.

“I’ll call Roman and have him set up a meeting with the Raw Ghoul Squad. You can stop by my hotel room to grab some clothes that’ll fit and my gear if it comes to that, okay?” Seth offered, looking down at his physique and realizing that his clothes will not fit Finn’s body and vice versa.

“Sure, I’ll stop by in a few. Gotta shower first.” At those words, a heavy silence fell over them.

“I think there’s an unspoken agreement here. See you in 20?” Seth chose to step around the obvious quandary Finn’s statement had brought up.

“Yup, see you.”

After he hung up, he dialed Roman with shaky fingers. The line rung three times before the older man finally picked up, during which Bálor offered several taunts.

It was quickly getting on Seth’s nerves.

“Hey, Seth, what’s up?” Roman didn’t sound tired in the least, despite it being well before eight in the morning. Seth usually didn’t function until after ten o’clock and three cups of coffee.

“Hey, Ro. Is the Ghoul Squad busy today?” He asked, running his tongue over his lower lip.

“Oh, hey Finn. Why are you on Seth’s phone?” He asked, and Seth could practically see the double take he did. Seth sighed.

“It’s Seth. Finn and I swapped bodies somehow. We were wondering if the Ghoul Squad could help us. Should just need the ones from Raw.” He said, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

There was some silence on the other end of the line. Seth’s stomach rolled. “Okay. I’ll gather the troops. You and Finn stay in your hotel rooms until the meeting. We’ll get this sorted out before Raw tonight.” Roman reassured before hanging up.

Seth looked at the time. He had about fifteen minutes before Finn showed, so he had enough time to shower. He felt a little awkward removing clothing from Finn’s body, but he was sweaty, and his hair desperately needed washing.

He made sure to go quickly, ghosting over anything from his waist to his knees. He scrubbed Finn’s hair and was delighted by the goosebumps that rose over his forearms when his nails scratched against his scalp. Finn apparently liked his hair played with.

He toweled off quickly and tossed on his boxers, noting that they definitely didn’t fit well over Finn’s waist and ass. His t-shirt was a little loose around the waist, but it fits well in the shoulders. Seth had never spent time thinking about Finn’s body compared to his, but they were surprisingly similar. Finn’s waist was slimmer, and his thighs were thicker but other than that and their height, they weren’t too different proportionally.

He spent the time remaining playing games on his phone and grabbing some clothes from his bag to give to Finn. He found his gear buried at the bottom of his bag, setting it out just in case.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door and he got a text from Finn announcing his arrival. He felt a little self-conscious opening the door in a t-shirt and boxers, but that was quickly overshadowed by the bizarreness of opening the door to greet himself.

Seeing Finn’s mannerisms displayed on his body was almost awkward. His hair was still a little damp, hanging down past his shoulders. He was wearing a tank top that pulled tight over his chest and a pair of sweatpants that sat too sung on his hips and didn’t reach his ankles.

Seth let Finn into his hotel room and shut the door behind him. “I have some clothes on the bed and my gear set out just in case. Roman’s getting the Raw Ghoul Squad together. He said to stay in our hotel rooms just in case.” He said, pointing to the pile of clothes on the foot of his bed. Finn handed over the bundle of clothes in his arms.

The bundle included a plain black t-shirt, some jeans, socks, briefs, boots, and a thin jacket Seth had seen him wear multiple times.

“Thanks, man. I’m gonna go change in the bathroom. You can change out here if you want.” Seth offered before slipping into the bathroom. He quickly changed, ignoring the weird pull in his chest when he caught the scent of Finn buried deep in the fabric of the clothes.

He waited a few moments after he finished changing before leaving the bathroom in case Finn was still changing. When he entered the main area, he took in the sight before him. Finn was wearing a Black and Brave shirt, some skinny jeans, and converse. He was trying to pull his hair up into a high bun, and he was failing miserably.

Seth let out a quiet laugh and walked over to Finn. “It takes some time to learn. I can show you how to put it up if you want.” He said, untangling the hair tie from his hair. Finn nodded and knelt a little, trying to minimize the height difference between them. Seth carefully tied up Finn’s hair, walking him through the steps slowly. Finn nodded, brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to commit the steps to memory.

There was something weird about tying up his own hair with someone else’s hands. That’s why he attributed that to the fluttering in his chest, instead of the soft look Finn set in Seth’s eyes. It was weird to think of someone in his body as ‘handsome’, but it wasn’t the body he was talking about. It was the personality, the mannerisms.

Shit. Seth was falling hard.

_Of course, you are. Ever since you **broke** him, you’ve been looking at him differently. I can **smell** your lust, your adoration, from a mile away. You should do something. I know there’s a part of you that likes this. Being in his body, being able to **see** him, to **touch** him…_

“Shut up!” Seth growled, raising his hands to tug at his hair. Finn turned and looked at him with wide eyes, brow furrowed in confusion and concern. Seth’s eyes were drawn to the gentle purse of Finn’s lips. Bálor laughed deeply.

“What’s wrong?” Finn asked, placing a hand on Seth’s shoulder. He could tell that Finn was pushing through the surrealness of the situation to comfort his friend.

“It’s just Bálor. It won’t shut up.” Seth growled, his fingernails digging into his scalp.

Finn’s hands raised up, carefully grabbing Seth’s. He eased Seth’s fingers out of his hair and pulled them down, thumbs skating over the backs of Seth’s hands. His own (actual) hands were thicker, fingers shorter, and seeing Finn’s slender hands respond when he moved was interesting.

“I’m sorry. It takes some time to get used to. Eventually, It’ll shut up. Just don’t give It anything to work with. It helps if you can distract yourself from what It’s talking about.” Finn said softly. “You have your computer with you?”

Seth nodded, pulling his hands away. Holding onto Finn was too much to handle right now. He grabbed his laptop and turned to find Finn sitting on his hotel bed.

“Do you have any games? That’s really helpful for me.” Finn offered with a smile.

They passed the time playing video games, though neither were terribly good. Seth won nine times out of ten, but it was still really fun. After a while, Bálor shuts Its mouth and lays dormant at the base of Seth’s skull.

Roman texts around noon, letting them know that the Ghoul Squad could meet them at the breakfast diner attached to the hotel. They gather their phones and grab their shoes before heading down to meet the others.  
++  
In the diner, they meet Roman, Bray, Sheamus, Cesaro, Bayley, Asuka, and Corey. They already have food, but they’d ordered some water and coffee for Finn and Seth.

“It looks like you guys are dealing with this okay so far.” Bayley says as they sit, offering a smile. She places a hand on Finn’s shoulder, though she hesitates as she thinks about whose body she was touching versus who is inhabiting that body. Finn offers her a smile.

They order as they chat with the Ghoul Squad, trying to figure out the cause of the body swap. They both didn’t eat or drink something that no one else had, they didn’t piss off any spellcasters to their knowledge, and they hadn’t passed through any warps or magic hotspots. There was nothing readily apparent that caused the swap.

“We’ll talk to the spellcasters on the roster, see if we can uncover anything. You two, go with Corey, see if they can find anything. We’ll call if we find anything. If it comes to it, you might have to go out as each other tonight.” Cesar says, eyes sympathetic. Seth nods.

When they finish eating, they follow Corey back to their hotel room. Corey was their resident magick expert and is a shapeshifter themselves. If anyone on Raw can figure it out, it’s them.

The process is long and boring and taxing. The smell of burnt sage and cayenne pepper stings Seth’s lungs, Bálor squirming against his mind. There are crystals spread around them, and Corey keeps murmuring the same prayer to Hekate asking for guidance with their problem.

In the end, they learn that it was indeed a spell had been cast over them, but it was magick Corey hasn’t seen before. They send an update to the rest of the Ghoul Squad and send Finn and Seth back to their rooms to await further news.

Seth decides to take a shower again to get rid of the smell of burnt herbs and pepper off of him. Besides, his body is still aching from the Elimination Chamber and a hot shower will help his nerves anyway.

Ignoring the slimy snicker that Bálor emits, he turns the shower to a blazing hot temperature and strips, leaving the clothes Finn had given him on the counter. He lays the towels on the closed toilet seat so he can grab them quickly.

The hot water is starting to steam up the mirror, so he quickly steps under the spray. The water is hot in an almost unpleasant way, but his muscles sigh in relief at the heat. He lets out a quiet groan and leans his forearms against the wall, bracing himself as he leans forward to let the water run over his aching back.

The angle forces him to look down at Finn’s body. The hard layer of his muscles are apparent even though they’re relaxed under wet skin. His thighs are strong and thick, with a thin dusting of hair spread across them. His cock is uncut, hanging half hard between his legs, an ampallang speared through the head. Using one arm to brace himself, he lets the other one drop, trailing down his chest, pausing to let his nails catch on his nipple. A sharp groan forces its way past his lips at that. He scratches down his stomach, fingers skating over defined muscles.

He feels the plush flesh of his thighs, shivering as the callouses of his palms scraped against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Finally, _finally_ , he allows himself to take his cock in his hand. Shit, not his cock, _Finn’s_ cock, hard and heavy and hot in his hand. He moans at the feeling, at the weight of it. He simply holds himself, breathing heavily through his nose. He begins to move slowly, pumping his hand in long, deliberate strokes. He twists towards to head, sliding his thumb along his foreskin to slid it over the head. He can feel his balls tightening, drawing up closer to his body. He’s getting closer, fucking his hips into the circle of his hand. Bálor is laughing in his ear, goading him on.

_Yes. Touch him, Kingslayer. Show your true colors. What do you think he’d think about your hands roaming his body? Do you think he’d be fine with it? Or would he be disgusted? It’s getting you off, the thought of him knowing what you’re doing to his body._

Bálor’s voice washes over Seth, spiking his adrenaline. He comes hard, spilling across his fist. He bites hard into his lower lip, almost drawing blood in an attempt to hold in the loud moan that threatened to leak from his lips.

“God, you’re even worse than a conscious.” He grumbled, allowing the heat from the water pour over him. He towels off and gets redressed before sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

Fuck.  
++  
At three, the Ghoul Squad text him and Finn with an update. They meet in Roman’s suite with Corey and Asuka. Seth can’t bring himself to look Finn in the eye, opting to instead look at the scuffed toes of his boots and the hotel carpet.

Asuka grabs them by the shoulders and pushes them to the floor, instructing them to sit. She and the other sit across from them in a loose circle.

“So, we talked to all the spellcasters on the roster.” Roman begins, folding his hands over his knees. “We couldn’t find anyone responsible, but we think we found what the spell was.”

From there, Corey picks up. “There’s an obscure spell that essentially picks up on intense emotions between two or more individuals. It can have several outcomes. It’ll either swap bodies, or combine them, or any number of things. Thankfully, the effect that you got stuck with is pretty easy to reverse.” They barely finish speaking before Seth cuts them off.

“So how can we fix this? Because I wanna get back in my own body.” He says, and Finn voices his agreement. Asuka gives them a shark-like grin with too many teeth.

“You need to kiss and make up.” She says in slow, hesitant English. There’s a fierce light in her eyes that sparks even brighter when Finn sputters.

“What?”

“This particular spell latches on to romantic feelings, especially if they’re unrequited. From what we can find, the only way to reverse it is to deal with those feelings.” Corey says gently. They’re leaning away from the swapped men, almost as if they’re subconsciously expecting a reaction.

“Romantic feelings?” Finn asked, his brows knitting together. Seth’s palms go sweaty, and he has to smooth them against his thighs. Spell work is a tricky, fickle business. Just because the spell affecting them picked up on romantic feelings didn’t mean that Finn felt that same way that Seth felt.

“Unless you guys had a huge falling out that we don’t know about, then this is the only option. Now, we have two hours before Raw and both of you have matches tonight. We’ll leave you to talk this out, but try to hurry up.” Roman claps Seth on the back and ushers them out of his hotel room. Asuka pinches both of their hands and says a rushed sentence in Japanese before booking it. Corey gives them a long, hopeful look before leaving to get finish getting ready.

They walk in silence to the car, ring gear in tow. The drive to the arena is tense, and neither of them says a word. They manage to avoid fans on their way in and head backstage.

They wander around until they find a quiet, secluded spot, out of the way of the locker room and gorilla. Seth settles to the ground, knees drawn to his chest. He rests his elbows on his knees, his head falling into his hands.

“Romantic feelings, huh?” Finn manages, his voice dry. Seth scoffs and manages to avoid eye contact. “I hope this shit is requited.” Finn’s voice is soft, strained, like he doesn’t have enough air in his lungs.

Seth’s head shot up, and his eyes caught Finn’s. The deep brown of Seth’s own eyes was looking back at him, full of concern and anxiety and a million other emotions that Seth can only hope to identify one day. He can’t stop the dry laugh that barks out of his lungs as he tosses his head back.

“Don’t fucking laugh at me. I’ve kicked your ass before, and I’ll kick it again.” Finn’s threat seems empty because of the fear crowding his body inwards. His chest is rising and falling at a rate that means that he can’t get the air he needs, and Seth’s worried that he’s going to pass out.

Seth raises to his feet and grabs Finn’s hands within his own. “I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at myself, because the entire time we were meeting with the Ghoul Squad, I was kicking myself in the ass because there was no way you felt the same way I did.” He grins and drops his head onto Finn’s shoulder. There’s something weird about resting his head on his own shoulder, but he pushes through it because Finn’s talking.

“I’ve had feelings for you since… Shit, since before my shoulder got fucked. I just.” Finn lets out a laugh, a breathy little giggle, and it curls in the pit of Seth’s stomach.

“As soon as we get this whole body swap thing situated, I promise to take you out and treat you nice because fuck, Finn, you deserve it. You deserve everything I have to offer and more. Shit, I. I think I love you.” The words rush from Seth before he can think them through, and they hang in the air. The tension is thick enough to choke on and Seth’s heart chokes up into his throat.

“I think I love you too.” Finn says softly. He drops his arms around Seth’s waist, pulling him into a rough hug that pushes the air out of his lungs for more than one reason. Tears prick in his eyes and stain little spots on the Black and Brave shirt Finn was wearing.

They sit there for as long as they can, talking about everything they can think of relating to their feelings. It’s a long talk, and it’s emotional, and Seth doesn’t think he can cry anymore if he tried. By the time Seth’s needed in the ring, they still haven’t switched back, and a heavy pit is starting to form under his breastbone.

Finn goes out in Seth’s gear and fights his match against the Miz, and Seth watches in gorilla on one of the displays. Fuck, if Finn isn’t beautiful. He fights in an amazing way. Seth _wishes_ he could hit the splash from over half the way across the ring like Finn did.

And then it’s time for Finn to come out. The wrestling trunks are almost uncomfortable. It’s been so long since Seth’s worn anything other than pants in the ring, but here he is, in a leather jacket, kick pads, and wrestling trunks that barely cover Finn’s ass.

He runs through Finn’s entrance almost in a daze. By the time he reaches the ring, he’s facing the jumbotron, and he’s back in his normal attire with his muscles aching and his hair falling past his shoulders. He feels like he could almost burst out in tears as he looks at Finn settled atop the turnbuckle.

He slides out of the ring and walks back to gorilla, where Roman is waiting to give his promo. Roman raises a stark eyebrow when Seth practically collapses into him, giving him a bone crushing hug as he lets out a sob that shakes him down to his core. He’s so glad to be back in his own body, to have his piercings and tattoos and his hair back. He didn’t think he would miss those little things as much as he did.

“It worked. Fuck, Ro, it worked. I’m back.” He gasps, gripping his friend by the shoulders. Roman smiles and lets Seth be ushered off to shower and give his post-match interview.

After the match finishes, and Finn beats the Miz, he waits for the Irishman. He’s back in his civvies, though he snags the black t-shirt that Finn had given him to wear instead of the Black and Brave shirt he should have switched into.

Finn comes out of the locker room wearing his own clothes, save for Seth’s shirt, which hangs a little big on his frame. He looks tired but relieved, and he greets Seth with a large huge and a desperate kiss. His fingers are tangling in Seth’s hair and he’s on his tiptoes so he can reach and there’s a strain in Seth’s neck, but he can’t bring himself to give a damn.

“Should have done that bloody ages ago.” Finn mumbles against his lips, pulling back just long enough to get air into his lungs.

Seth can’t agree more.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm tonyknees on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
